<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girls Girl by OnceUponAWerewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411409">Girls Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAWerewolf/pseuds/OnceUponAWerewolf'>OnceUponAWerewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAWerewolf/pseuds/OnceUponAWerewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby Lucas has a crush on her tutor, Belle French. But the only reason she has a tutor is because of Belle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girls Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_wild_dream/gifts">Mother of Heathens (chasing_the_wild_dream)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby was running through the halls, chasing Graham, when she suddenly ran into something. Or someone. She looked around, but didn’t see anything. “Um, down here.” Ruby looked down to find a girl on the ground. </p><p>	“OMIGOSH!” Ruby said quickly. She grabbed the girls arms and pulled her to her feet. “I'm so sorry, Belle! I didn’t mean to run into you!” She was blushing now. She had a small, correction: big, crush on the girl who she shared many of her classes with.</p><p>	“You’re fine, Ruby. Just, no more running in the halls?” Belle smiled warmly, which made Ruby blush even more. “Hey, don’t forget our session this afternoon. 3:30?” Ruby nodded, and Belle walked off.</p><p>	Belle was also Ruby’s tutor. Ruby was actually pretty smart, but she had trouble paying attention in some classes. The classes she shared with Belle. Instead of listening to the teacher, Ruby would stare at Belle. So, not learning anything, she was starting to fail a few of her classes. </p><p>	The funny thing is, her grades had been improving since Belle became her tutor. Most likely, because Ruby couldn’t keep her eyes off the girl. She wanted to ask Belle out, but she wasn’t sure of her sexuality. </p><p>Ruby was lesbian, she had gone out with a few girls before, Mary Margaret, who turned out to be straight, Mulan, who was now her best friend, along with Dorothy.</p><p>	Ruby sighed and headed down the hall, walking this time.</p><p>~</p><p>	“Okay, that's pretty much everything.” Belle said as she straightened out her papers. Her and Ruby were in the school library, wrapping up their tutoring session. “Any questions?”</p><p>	“Yeah, just one.” Ruby replied. “I can’t figure you out.” Belle cocked her head. “What’s your sexuality?” </p><p>	Belle blinked in surprise. “Oh! Does this have anything to do with you continuously staring at me during class? She asked.</p><p>	Ruby turned the color of her name. “You know about that?” She managed to squeak out. </p><p>	Belle laughed. “How daft do you think I am, Ruby? And I’m flattered. You’re an amazing person, and you should be with someone who cares about you. But…” </p><p>Ruby’s heart dropped to her stomach. She could feel tears well up in her eyes. This was her worst nightmare, to be rejected by Belle. </p><p>“... I’m lesbian.” Belle finished. Ruby’s eyes widened. “Ha, got you for a second, didn’t I? Well, yeah. I like girls. Any more questions?” She smirked expectantly. </p><p>“Um, yes. One more. Will you go on a date with me?” Ruby asked, smiling awkwardly.</p><p>“Of course!” Belle leaned forwards across the table and kissed Ruby. It was only a moment before the kiss deepened, and the two were practically laying on the table. When they broke apart, Belle said, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while… And I know you have too.”</p><p>Ruby nodded. Belle stood. “I have to get home. My father is really strict. Call me later, okay babe?” Ruby nodded. Belle exited the school library with her books.</p><p>Ruby sat there for a minute. Wait. Did Belle just call her ‘babe’?! This was the best day of her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, mates! Please check out my other fics and leave a comment or kudos if it ins't too much work!<br/>I appreciate constructive criticism. </p><p>Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>